


Kiss with a fist!

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Can a fistfight be romantic?, Captain Pan, Damix, Embedded Video, Kiss With a Fist, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, and beating the hell out of each other, like really, still i love them, they are only fighting, why are they even together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Killian are a couple. Damon and Felix are a couple.</p><p>But both relationships are not exactly healthy for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a fist!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teatime86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/gifts).




End file.
